


Only Human

by Queen_killer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Doflamingo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Businessmen, Complicated Emotions, Dubious Consent, F/M, Jealousy, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PSYCH I CAN'T WRITE, Possessive Behavior, The Author Regrets Nothing, first work ever, lol I don't know what I'm doing, you came for a great work?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_killer/pseuds/Queen_killer
Summary: Vergo looked up at his captain, hesitant in his speech before asking " ...but that boy?".Doflamingo, who sat in his chair, stood up with his glass of wine in one hand and his other hand in his pocket. Doflamingo walked towards the large window and flung it open." As I've said, the kingdom's people have the right to choose their king..." Doflamingo said as he spread out his arms, feeling the slight breeze that drifted in and looked out at the large city before his castle. Doflamingo chuckled.".... Just as the King has the right to choose his queen."





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!! Thought I'd give a little intro before the story. This is my first work ever! I am a huge one piece fan and recently became OBSESSED with this pairing. I have no idea why but I'm on a roll. Now this isn't a popular pairing in this fandom so of course there's like zero fan fiction! So, I have taken the liberty to adding one more to the little pile. This idea has been floating in my head and I've wanted to throw my luck into writing. So wish me luck!
> 
> Side note: I will be adding like a modern twist to this story. I will be kind of mixing it up through out the story, so don't be surprised when reading there are some noticeable changes. You'll understand when you start reading.

It was a warm and breezy day in Dessrosa. The people were going about their normal routine enjoying this day, a common occurrence in the seemingly innocent city. The city was known for it's extravagant buildings and it's array of colors. The beautiful people, the gorgeous scenery, the joyous harmony of music accompanied by the boisterous laughter of it's natives;tourists just visiting would marvel at such a luxurious island. People just passing by the city could never see the facade for what it really was, the masks some of the citizens wore, the darkness that lurked in the under belly of the city. In the center of the island stood a palace situated on a rocky plateau. It's size was something to that many tourists stared slack jawed at, as well as the intricate design they could make out at even the bottom of the humongous architecture. The inside was just as beautifully crafted as the outside. Long hallways with high ceilings. Paintings hung on the wall, plush curtains were drawn to let light enter. A gorgeous red carpet lined the floor, making it feel even more regal. It exuded such wealth, such _power. _It once was a place of warmth. It's halls were once filled with whispered promises of a happy future. Those days were but a distant past, shattered and grinded into dust to blow away in the wind. The palace was not untouched by the shadows of Dressrosa. 

And in the large room just at the end of hallway, was where the darkness was born.

It was dark in the room, only two large windows with their curtains drawn had let any light in at all. The room was bare, covered in just deep red of the carpet and curtains. A single table was just a few feet from the far window on the left. It was a small table, and on top sat a record player, a soft melody already playing. A large chair sat beside the table. A hulking figure was sat in that chair. The man was a massive person, nearly encompassing the chair itself. The man was dressed flamboyantly, with pink dress pants and black dress shoes. The man wore an opened white shirt and his signature pink feathered jacket. The man lounged diagonally across the chair, eyes covered by his sunglasses, yet had a slight frown on his features. The man ran his hand through shock-blonde hair and sighed through his nose.

The sound of a cellphone rung out and the man searched his jacket for his own. The man pulled the phone out and saw who was calling before answering.

" My, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The man asked. The person on the other end scoffed.

" Captain Doflamingo, you were supposed to meet me down at the port to see the arrival of a certain shipment. Many which need your approval." The person had explained, the barest hint of annoyance breaking through.

The man, Doflamingo chuckled. Doflamingo was the captain of a notorious gang, the Donquixote pirates. They were known for their mischieving ways, their underground connections and most importantly, their fierce brutality. They started off years ago, through some quite _illegal_ methods and worked their way up to the top. They took over the underground world and moved on to the surface. The gang toppled big figures, and made a show of it. They worked harder and played even harder, and then they finally took over the city, Dressrosa. It was barely a challenge, convincing the King to relinquish the throne through some persuasion; agreeing to spare his family if they left the island. Turning this island as a cover for more of their certain activities. At the end of the day, it was led by one man-Donquixote Doflamingo. Crowned Dressrosa's King, he acquired wealth, power and fear over the people. It's been a glorious ten years since that day. 

"Vergo, does that really concern me? why don't you take one of your subordinates?" Donflamingo said, throwing his head back to gaze at the ceiling. 

Vergo grunted and spoke, " Captain, this was discussed last meeting that _you _would like to over see this shipment. There's no point on going back on that. " Vergo seemed to pull away from his phone before continuing, " Besides, it's been awhile since you walked down the streets in the city you rule."

At that Doflamingo hummed. It was true, lately Doflamingo has been, well,...bored. Doflamingo has conquered much in his time as king, even on his side business he runs. Doflamingo has everything a man could want and more. Doflamingo has grown his empire from the ground up ( some stolen, little details) that there wasn't much he wanted to do now. That's why he sat in that room today, lounging the day away. 

" I suppose you're right, a King shouldn't leave his people for too long, I'll meet you in an hour" Doflamingo said and hung up his phone. Doflamingo stood up when he the door to the room opened. Doflamingo smelled the person before seiing them.

" Good morning, captain" A woman with green hair spoke.

" Ah, Monet." Doflamingo said at the sight of the woman. Monet was one of his subordinates, a pale beauty that was an excellent spy, proving time and time again her worth in the gang. Monet was always polite, always so kind. False disguises she had mastered, the only hint of her true intentions were her cold eyes. The glint she had and sly smile when finally revealing her true intentions to the unsuspecting victims was when she looked truly beautiful-well, in Doflamingo's opinion.

Monet was also a beta. In the world, there was a thing called secondary genders. Primary genders were male, female etc.. The secondary genders were a more primal thing, a classification of sorts. Alpha's were the more dominant breed, Doflamingo himself one, albeit on the more aggressive side. Then there were omega's, the submissive breed, omega's were the ones that were able to carry children, whether the primary gender was male or female. Beta's were the middle people, neither dominant or submissive. 

Monet was definitely a beauty, but her scent was dull to Doflamingo. There were few where Doflamingo was interested, whether beta's or omega's. None were worth mate material to him though, only succeeding in a good fuck for the night. That's why no matter how beautiful Monet was, Doflamingo was never interested in her.

Monet bowed slightly in greeting and looked back up with a hint of a smile on her face. 

" Vergo-san had contacted me and asked me to accompany you for your trip to the port." Monet explained. 

"wow, he works fast." Doflamingo said, expecting nothing less of the man.

" Vergo-san has also asked me to remind you to wear appropriate attire for the outing"Monet replied.

Doflamingo laughed. Vergo was never a fan of how he dressed but never spoke so much about Doflamingo's attire. Vergo must just be spiting him for not showing up on time.

" heh, I better hurry up and not keep him waiting" Doflamingo said. He left the room with Monet behind in search of his own quarters to change. 


	2. Enter Luffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! I semi-regret posting this when I was borderline delirious but I'm more excited I actually posted something on here. I've mostly read on this site and always wanted to do a story but never had the courage . So with that said here's the second chapter. Reviews are welcomed.

Dressrosa looked just as Luffy had imagined.

Well, not _exactly_ like Luffy had imagined. 

Luffy saw the island on the boat he currently resided on. As beautiful as it was, Luffy lived for the islands where adventures were a sure thing. Some islands had certain characteristics where adventures were a obviously waiting to happen, other islands... not so much. Luffy sat cross-legged just at the edge at the front of the boat, eagerness shown from his body almost half way off the boat. Luffy enjoyed the wind rushing through his hair as the boat set course on to that island. 

"Oi, Luffy!"Someone called. Luffy turned around and spotted his orange haired friend. She currently wore a blue striped tank top with a pair of white shorts.

"Hey Nami!" Look, we're almost to the island now! aren't you excited?" Luffy asked his friend, Nami. Luffy watched as his friend gave an exasperated sigh with her hand on her hips. A classic Nami pose.

"That's fine and all, but Luffy you need to not just sit there. You're body is half way off the boat." Nami explained. Nami proceeded to tie her long hair into a messy bun as she continued talking, " You could fall off." Luffy could smell her pheromones, hints of concern floating in it. Nami's omega side always was so transparent.

"Nami, let him be. He's just excited for the new island." A woman with dark hair said as she walked and stood beside Nami. The woman put her hand on Nami's shoulder, sympathizing with Nami as she could detect her worried scent.The women let a calming scent out to appease the omega woman, not much as beta's were unable to produce pheromones like Alpha's and Omega's. Nami appreciated the gesture none the less.

" I know Robin" Nami replied to the beta woman.

" Can't say I blame him. I'm just as excited to see Dressrosa. Maybe I'll be able to find the poneglyphs here." 

" Yeah Nami let me be! haha!" Luffy laughed as he turned back towards the view. A sudden vein popped on Nami's head. A sounding _SMACK!_ was heard before Luffy fell backwards on the boat, using both hands to cradle his now tender head where a bump was sure to form.

" Don't press your luck, idiot." Nami growled out, her scent changing from concern to angry. Robin scrunched her nose.

Nami turned away from the moaning lump on the floor. Nami brought her wrist to her face to take a look at the log pose, a unique compass to help her and her friends navigate the waters of the new world. It was her job to make sure they traveled safely, something she thought she did exceptionally well, even when Luffy begged to go the more dangerous route sometimes. Nami looked thought back to when she first started this adventure with her friends. Nami was just a student who happened to (unfortunately) run into Luffy. Luffy was a student at the same college as her. He had trouble with school but found his love.Travelling. Luffy then took up a social economic degree ( that was _very _surprising to his companions) and pursued his dream. Soon he was able was able to convince his friends to travel with him, even made some new ones along the way. Though some had reservations about it, they all had goals that they wanted to pursue, that deep love for new adventures and being free. Even Ussop, a student at the same college and local coward, came along. Robin was actually an archaeologist they came across during one of the islands they visited back in the Grandline. 

" NAMI-SWAN!" A voice called, effectively disrupting Nami's train of thought. 

" oh, Sanji-kun, what's up?"

Sanji walked over to Nami with a tray in his hands. Sanji was a culinary student at a different college and worked as a cook in his step-father's restaurant before Luffy asked him to join. The first response was a hell no, followed by Sanji calling him an idiot which would later prove to be a common name for the young man. The idea soon became appealing as Sanji thought of all the different cuisines he could learn, as one of his dreams was to become a great chef. And after months of planning and convincing, Sanji eventually followed Luffy and the rest of his friends. The man talked to his step-father about his plans and after a quiet, tearful conversation, Sanji had his old man's blessing.

Then Sanji left to pursue his dream and adventures with his friends. Sanji became the groups cook, planning meals, and grocery shopping. He followed Luffy in his own pursuit of dreams but helping Luffy reach his own goal was just as important . Many people at the town he resided in and on his previous trips to new islands have asked why he accepted what was such a eccentric request when first presented with it. Especially, how could an Alpha like him actively _choose _follow an _Omega_?

Because that was what Luffy was, an Omega. Groups like theirs, or packs, always had a dominant Alpha leading. When people saw their pack, eyes immediately looked toward Sanji or the lettuce-head samurai to be addressed. Then their eyes would bulge in disbelief when both would explain that Luffy was actually head of the pack. Luffy, the knuckle headed student, who presented Alpha like qualities in leadership that was actually an Omega. Luffy, who was supposed to be submissive and bow his head as etiquette suggested. Luffy, who never gave in to primal instincts and followed gut instincts. Luffy was who Sanji had decided to follow. Luffy never let anything hold him back and maybe that was why Sanji was here on this boat miles away from home. How he was swayed to join. Because Luffy defied everything and how could Sanji not follow a man like that. He doesn't regret it one bit.

" Nami-swan! I made you a refreshing drink to make sure you were hydrated!" Sanji said as he presented the tray to Nami, two crystal blue drinks with fancy straws.

" Thank you Sanji-kun" 

Sanji looked over to Robin and said, "And for you too Robin-chan!"

" Thank you." Robin took the glass as did Nami.

" Awww, Sanji, what about me?" Luffy, after wiggling on the floor, looked up at the promise of potential food. 

" You can dry up like a grape for all I care. I only care for Robin-chan and Nami-swan's health." Sanji said as he looked towards Luffy, all fucks not given.

Luffy pouted and stood up, dusting himself. He then turned towards the island again and saw they were nearing the port. Luffy grew excited and his friends could smell it in the air from Luffy.

" I see we're coming closer now. I'll tell the other's to start preparing to dock." Sanji said as he tucked the tray under his arm. 

" Do that Sanji. I'll check up on Franky steering the ship." Nami said as she began walking away. Robin followed behind her, seeing if she could 

" RIGHT AWAY NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji-kun said adoringly, hearts in his eyes. 

Luffy watched as his friends left to prepare things for the island. Turning back towards the island, Luffy smiled, his dark eyes shining with excitement. Hoping for an adventure that was just waiting to happen. He couldn't wait to see what the island had in stored for him.

Unknowingly walking into the beast's den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that. I hope this chapter is good. I'm not sure if the length of this chapter is fine, going back and forth between keeping it this way or making it longer. let me know if you want to see longer chapters in the future. I hope you guys are excited as I am when Doflamingo and Luffy will meet. Who knows, maybe it's in the next chapter, you'll just have to see. 
> 
> Reviews are welcomed.


	3. Bad day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I wanted to get this chapter out a little earlier but my computer started acting funky and shut down. After restarting it I had found my work was not saved and lost my motivation to re-write it. I also have been feeling that my story isn't so great, maybe even a little stupid. So that's why I dragged this out. BUT! it is posted and I really hope you enjoy the chapter. Reviews are welcomed.

A sleek black car with tinted windows drove down the roads of Dressrosa. Doflamingo sat in the back of the car with his elbow perched on the door handle and his chin in his hand looking bored as ever. After arriving at his room he changed into clothes Vergo would approve of, taking his time to further annoy the man with his tardiness. He now wore a dark blue suit with a white dress shirt, the shirt's buttons undone at the top showing a bit of his chest. The pants came down and stopped before his ankles, a sliver of skin showing before disappearing with brown dress shoes. With his obviously expensive attire the signature pink jacket he always wore seemed out of place. Yet it screamed him.

Monet sat on the other side of the back passenger seat, typing away on her phone. Monet was most likely doing duties assigned to her by Vergo. Being a spy/assassin was one of her jobs that she excelled in right behind Vergo, but when she was back home in the palace she was an assistant of sorts. Not so much a demotion as Monet proved to be very thorough with the tasks she completed. Each member of his family were skilled in many different areas in both combat and authority, she just so happened to be a very good secretary. 

Doflamingo sighed through his nose as he continued to watch outside the window. The looks the people had when noticing the unmistakable car were hardly amusing anymore. The joy that coursed through him when first looking at the slight horror in their eyes had dissipated over the years. His power that he had showed was evident, his word absolute. The people of Dressrosa had learned rather quickly who their new king was and even then did not -_could not_ \- scratch the surface of what he truly was. _Human _was not something used to describe him, a word he himself thought beneath him. But he was a merciful king, providing Dressrosa income to the impoverished city it used to be. That was one of the reasons most people chose to stay in the end. Further proving Doflamingo's theory- people could be bought with enough money and he had a substantial amount of it. His thought process strayed when he caught sight of a couple. A tall brunette woman was holding the hand of a smaller, rounder woman with blonde hair. The brunette woman lent down and whispered something to the blonde that had the smaller woman giggling. Doflamingo's frowned deepened. 

Mates. That's what they were, being most obvious with the bonding marks on both their necks to show the world they were taken. That word and everything else that accompanied it were foreign to Doflamingo. He understood revenge. He understood pleasure, anger and even betrayal. Love was something he never quite understood. Maybe when he was a small boy and his mother was still alive he might have felt it. It died just as she died, buried six feet under dirt. Contempt was what he felt when he thought of his father. A sort of loss is what he felt when he thought back to his late biological brother. Not love, ever. His family he cares for, but they were programmed to die for him when it benefited him. They were disposable in a sense so love was not what he truly felt when thinking of his family. As he continued to watch the couple, he couldn't help but feel deep down the smallest pang of jealousy at the display. Just as quickly as that emotion came it was snuffed out. Feelings like that were useless, something only Humans felt..and he was much more.

" Sir? "

Doflamingo looked over to Monet, snapping out of his day dreaming. He seemed to be doing that a lot these days.

" We are arriving at the port. I have just texted Vergo-san to get an update about the shipment, there seems to have been a mix up." Monet explained as the car stopped. Pushing his sunglasses up his nose, Doflamingo grinned maniacally. He needed something to distract him.

_This should be fun._

* * *

Just before the ship was docked fully, Luffy jumped right off and landed on the port. Luffy stretched his arms out before bringing them to lock behind his head as he turned to look at the ship. A man with a long nose and black hair in a ponytail appeared at the side of the ship. 

" Oi, Luffy! Wait up, you can't just run off without us. Knowing you, you'd get lost." The man explained as he put his hands on his hips.

" It's okay Usopp, I'm not Zoro" Luffy joked as he felt the slight breeze combing through his air and kissing his skin. He's glad he decided to wear his sleeveless red hoodie and jean Capri's. 

" Haaah? you talking shit? " A man appeared by Usopp. He had sea-foam green hair with a scar running down his left eye. He appeared to have just woken up.

Usopp jumped away from the man as he started explaining rather shakily, " N-no! Of course not Zoro!". Zoro hummed as he crossed his arms and looked unimpressed. Luffy laughed out loud.

" We were talking about you Zoro and how you always get lost" Zoro sputtered as Luffy continued " You really have no sense of direction do you? "

Usopp proceeded to freak out as he tried to shush Luffy a bit too late. Zoro glared at the two, annoyance present in his alpha scent. Luffy just grinned.

Zoro cracked his knuckled while shooting daggers at the two, his eyebrow twitching, " Wait 'till I beat the shit out of you two..".

Usopp screamed in terror and jumped off the ship following Luffy who had a head start. Instead of fear though, Luffy ran gleefully.

" Hahaha! You can if you can catch us!" Luffy shouted over his shoulder as he continued to run with Usopp hot on his heels. Just as Zoro went to jump a hand caught his ear in a vice grip. Crying in pain Zoro looked over to see Nami with a less than amused expression.

" Nice try, you stay here. Can't have you getting lost. I don't need any problems while we're here." Nami said as she tugged Zoro's ear closer as he groaned.

" Chopper-Kun!" Nami called out. A toddler sized reindeer appeared wearing an over sized hat with a yellow shirt and red shorts.

" Yes Nami!" Chopper said as he stood in front of Nami who still held on to a bright red ear to Zoro's dismay.

" Can you follow Luffy and Usopp please? I don't trust them to not make trouble" Nami explained. Chopper nodded in understanding as he gave a salute.

" Got it! you can count on me Nami!" Chopper said as he ran over to the side of the ship and jumped off. Chopper then ran in the direction of where Luffy and Usopp headed.

Nami, looking pleased, proceeded to drag Zoro by the ear. Zoro hissed at the pain of his now bright-red ear. 

" Let's go, you can start figuring out what we need from this island and explore with Sanji-kun." 

At the mention of his name, Sanji-kun waltzed over to where Nami and Zoro were.

" Yes Nami-swan!!" Sanji asked adoringly. Zoro scoffed at his antics. He muttered, " fucking curly eyebrows".

Sanji dropped his attitude and looked annoyingly at Zoro, " what you say, shitty swordsman?".

Nami sighed exasperatedly as the two growled at each other, contemplating how she got stuck on a boat with a bunch of idiots.

* * *

A man grunted in pain after a fist collided with his bruised cheek. The man fell to the floor groaning as he cradled his face. His appearance was disheveled with his brown hair, and bruises littered his body where skin was visible. Blood was smeared on his face, coming from his nose, mouth and multiple little cuts from the beating he just took.

Doflamingo stood over him, both his fists stained red as grinned evilly at the man who trembled on the ground. Beatings - or _lessons_ as he liked to call them- were usually done by his subordinates. Rarely he would lift even his pinky finger for business disputes such as this. But today he was feeling a little wild and he needed to let loose. Anything to prevent himself from diving to deep with in his own mind. What better way than beating the ever loving shit out of few people who needed to remember just who they were dealing with.

" J-joker! please, have mercy!" the man on the floor begged as he looked at the man- no beast, panic evident in his expression. Fearful that he was going to die if the beating continued on. Doflamingo chuckled lowly as he stared down at the pathetic sac of flesh that called himself a dealer.

"Hmm, Mercy? whatever for? If I remember correctly, deal was 200 boxes and you get full payment.You're 50 boxes short." Doflamingo explained as if he was talking to a child that couldn't comprehend basic knowledge.

The man shook his head as he tried to explain in fear for his life, " No! It was a mistake! If you give us more time-"

" I don't want to give you any more time. I want what was promised."

The man hurriedly got on his knees with his hands in front of him and got in a bow. 

"Sir! Please, Don't kill me!" The man screamed as he screwed his eyes shut, blood getting in his eyes as he did so. Doflamingo lost his smile and became silent. The man, feeling the change before smelling it. The air tasted of pure anger. It was so pungent it made bile come up and get stuck in his throat. Coming directly from the Alpha in front of him. Eyes worriedly looking up, he saw that Doflamingo was expressionless. Doflamingo then slowly crouched down until he was close to eye level with the man on the ground, given his large physique. Tinted glasses bore back into blue frightened eyes before a hand shot out and grabbed the back the man's head. Doflamingo brought down his head to the ground, _hard._

Repeatedly the cracking sounds of skull meeting concrete was all that was heard in the building that they had meet up at, away from curious eyes. The man's head was smashed over and over and over,_over, over over, over,OVER,OVER,OVER,OVER, OVER-_

Until Doflamingo stopped, slowly removing his hand from the mess, a resounding _squelch_ being made as he did so. 

" I don't remember taking orders from a worm like you" Doflamingo said calmly, as if he didn't just smash a man's head to death. A white cloth was handed to him, probably from Monet, and he took it as he stood, cleaning his hands with it. He really didn't want this pathetic excuse of an Alpha's blood on him any longer.

Vergo came up beside him, having watched from the sidelines just as his captain had asked. Vergo looked down at the remains of the man as he spoke, " You seemed to be frustrated, care to share sir?".

Doflamingo turned his head slightly to acknowledge him as he finished cleaning his hands and threw the cloth down at the body on the floor. Doflamingo didn't speak as he walked out of the building. Monet made to follow him but Doflamingo held his hand up, a silent gesture of do not follow him. She watched as he exited the building

Monet hummed before speaking, " My, I wonder what could be the problem?"

Vergo silently asked himself that question before quickly realizing they were not alone. Turning around and looking over the body towards the other side, he looked as the man's group stood frozen after witnessing their boss's demise.Their faces were twisted in agony, fear and anger. Vergo sighed as he knew he needed to clean the mess his captain had made. It only took a second before the group erupted in chorus of screams before charging at them.Eager to take revenge for their dead comrade. Vergo took off his shirt and Monet licked her lips as she watched them.

" My, what the mess we have to clean" Monet said rather excitedly.

Vergo rolled back his shoulder before answering.

" Let's take out the trash,...shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How you like it? I hope the wait was worth it. I also need some suggestions on what pairings you guys would like to see in this story. Thanks for reading!


	4. Feeling Lucky?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOLOLOLOL.This chapter has been accidentally deleted not once, but TWICE!. I have such a bad habit of saving work and was so pissed when it happened the second time. I was like 'fuck this' and felt no motivation to continue. But I made it Let me know how it is. I've been struggling with whether I should continue or delete this story altogether. Who knows?

Why was this his life?

That was the thought Usopp asked himself as he continued up the rocky path that seemed to continuously increase it's incline as he venture onward. And why was the sun out, can it like, leave? Please and thank you. _ 'Just my luck' _ he bitterly thought as he struggled walking, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. Beads of sweat dripped down his face as he tried controlling his breath. 

Usopp stopped as he hunched over with his hands on his knees, a rush of nausea ripping through him and it was all he could do to push the bile that came up his throat back down. Usopp shouldn't be struggling like this, he _ knows _ that. But he's been feeling like crap since a couple weeks back. Usopp had been feeling a bit more fatigued but chalked it up to the recent adventures they had been on. As time went on and Usopp seemed to get just a little worse day by day, he had a hard time convincing himself he was alright.

" Man, this sucks." Usopp said as he finally stood up, using the back of his hand to wipe his forehead. He really wished he had stayed back at the ship but the threat of an ass kicking by zoro was hard to ignore. He sighed.

" The only good thing about leaving is being able to watch over Luffy" Usopp confirmed as he nodded to himself, " This way, I can watch over him to make sure he doesn't do something st-" Usopp cut off as he finally took in what was in front of him.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Something was missing, or rather _ someone. _

Usopp continued o stare as the gears slowly started processing exactly what he wasn't seeing. Seconds ticked by, until it suddenly slammed into him making him lose his breath.

Luffy was _ gone. _

_ " W-WHAT?! _ HOW? HE KNEW HE COULDN'T-!" Usopp screamed as he held his own face in utter disbelief. It only had been 10 minutes since they landed, and already things weren't going as planned. He knew Luffy wasn't listening, but Usopp was feeling like shit and he _ really _ did _ not _ need Luffy fucking shit up.That's why him and the rest of the straw hats agreed that whoever left (got stuck) with Luffy, needed to watch over him. Usopp was just so darn _ lucky _ today wasn't he? How the hell was he supposed to explain this to everyone back at the ship? The sudden image he got of when he explained how he lost Luffy to Nami had him shuddering and quickly deciding that , hell no, he wasn't going back empty handed.

"Usopp!"

Usopp turned to see Chopper running towards him. 

"Chopper? Where are you going?" Usopp asked as he watched Chopper stop right in front of him. Chopper took a second to get his breath before talking.

" Nami asked me to follow you guys! Well, more so Luffy..." Chopper trailed off as he took in his friend's appearance. Usopp was slightly pale and it was obvious he wasn't sweating from the walk. Chopper looked at his friend with worry.

Usopp nodded more to himself as he explained the stuation, "That's good. I was just with Luffy but he seemed to have sneaked away when I wasn't paying attention.". Ussop looked back at Chopper to see him just staring, This made Usopp feel a little confused and before he could ask why he was staring, Chopper answered him.

" Hey Usopp, are you feeling well?"

That immediately silenced any words Usopp was going to say. It wasn't exactly a secret that he was feeling a little under the weather, but he never let his friends in on how really ill he felt. Usopp actually thought it was some bug he could shake off and didn't want them to worry too much if it turned out to be something minor. But he probably looked even worse than he originally thought and of course Chopper would be the first one to spot something off.

"Um, of course I am, Chopper wh-"

" Don't lie to me" Chopper cut Usopp off. Chopper looked on at Usopp, who was feeling more uncomfortable under the scrutinizing gaze, before continuing," I can tell when something's not right. You look exhausted and pale, and you're breathing more heavily than you used to"

Damn, should've guessed he couldn't pull a fast one on Chopper when it came to any health related stuff.

" No, you got it wrong Chopper, I mean yeah I've been feeling a little under the weather but.." Usopp couldn't think of what else to say to convince his friend that he was alright, which granted he most definitely was not, so he tried to change the subject rather miserably, " A-anyway! That's not what we should be worried about right now! I accidentally lost Luffy!"

That seemed to pull his attention away a bit. Usopp watched as Chopper finally realized that Luffy was indeed nowhere to be found.

" What? I thought he was with you? And I promised Nami I would keep an eye on him" Chopper said. 

" He was but I didn't realize he had somehow gotten away from me. I'm actually a bit tired so there's no way I can catch up to him, it might be better if you go on ahead to make sure that idiot isn't doing anything stupid" Usopp explained as he tried hard not to sag with relief over the brief subject change.

Chopper turned his attention back to him and seemed conflicted. Either he could catch up to Luffy and make sure he was alright like he promised, or he could bring Usopp back to the ship. Usopp knew right away what the reindeer was thinking and quickly waved him off, " don't worry! I'll head back to the ship! You just make sure Luffy stays out of trouble! I'm fine!"

Chopper didn't look convinced but gave a resigned sigh, " Alright..but! you better be in bed when I get there and don't do anything else until I perform an exam on you!" and before Usopp could deny him, Chopper sprinted away to chase down their captain.

Usopp sighed as he put his hands on his hips and looked towards the sky. He was just so lucky

* * *

The area was wide. It was far from the city and the port with rarely any people passing through. That was good, as an angry scent permeated the air. Doflamingo walked the small trail that some travelers would take to do a bit of sight seeing of Dressrosa. Doflamingo rarely came here but in his previous state he walked on auto-pilot, just trying to get away from it all and be by himself. He was angry, angry that such trash like that talked to him, angry that the trash dared called himself an Alpha. He was also annoyed that despite all that, he lost his composure. Dolfamingo was anything but merciful, yet he maintained control. To lose it over something so trivial aggravated him as much as confused him. Doflamingo had no idea why he reacted that way, and with that thought in mind he needed to get away.

Before he realized it, Doflamingo stood in a clearing. Looking around he noticed it was a green field with sun flowers popping here and there. Nothing compared to the Sunflower garden, but just as beautiful.

He breathed a sigh through his nose and looked out towards the city. His head ached as he recalled the events just a bit ago. He gritted his teeth as he ran a hand through his spiked hair. He needed to get a grip of himself, he felt like a volcano waiting to erupt. There was something bubbling up within him, something he didn't understand or maybe, didn't want to. Whatever it was, it was something building from the past few months. His subordinates, especially the ones closest to him that he dared called his family, knew there was something going on. He feigned ignorance but with what happened at the building, they definitely now know something is wrong with their boss. What a shit situation this was. Despite the raging thoughts that threatened to consume him, he couldn't help but remember that couple he had saw when he had driven earlier in town. The holding of hands. The gentleness of their smiles towards each other. The obvious love that made them glow. Even in his car, just passing by, he could see it all.

It confused him. Why was he thinking about that? He searched his thoughts, confusing himself further. It was because..because...

_ They had someone they could share their problems with... _

That thought surprised him. Never had the thought of ever sharing his concerns with anyone crossed his mind, at least nothing personal. Everything was business. As a boss and now as king, he never thought of being so open, so _ vulnerable. _The mere idea left a bad taste in his mouth. Yes, he could never show any weakness. And if there was someone he had ever thought he could talk to, even for a bit, it would be Rosinante. But that was quickly swept away with his betrayal along with any familial bonds that they had. So why, of all times, why now was he thinking of something that was so trivial. Thoughts that seemed so human plagued him. And then another thought came, as small and quiet as a whisper.

_ Because maybe you have always been a trivial _ ** _human_ **...

Grinding his teeth to the point where they might crack under the pressure and letting out a vicious snarl, he pulled at his hair to somehow get rid of such a disgusting thought. Fuck this, he didn't need anyone. He wasn't ** _fucking human. _ **He was more, more than whatever anyone could even dream of becoming. He didn't have anyone before and he sure as hell didn't fucking need anyone now. To even remotely feel something like this was frustrating at the least. He was so good at pushing everything down, yet it was slowly spilling out and he was having a hard time trying to reign it back in. The thought of having no one else to express his concerns to coursed through him yet again and he used one of his hands that was nestled in his hair to clutch at his chest. He twisted the fabric in hopes of crushing these feelings. He hunched over as if he was in real physical pain. Sweat started to accumulate on his fore head and he was gasping for more air. It was the right decision to get away from people. No one could see him like this. 

Laughter then broke through his thoughts. 

He was so caught up in his problems that he had failed to read the oncoming presence that seemed to be barreling right to him. Unfortunately, it was too late to react as whatever it was collided with him as he turned, the force punching him in the gut. He heard a grunt as he fell and rolled down the hill until he stopped right at the base where more of the flowers gathered at. They tickled his face as he laid there, trying to piece together his thoughts quickly. Whatever collided with him was still on top of him. Suddenly realizing that, his mood soured further and his scent seemed to consume the area again, more pungent. Whatever had hit him had the balls to walk in this area where the scent of an aggressive, _ blood-thirsty _Alpha was present. Even Doflamingo himself could scent himself. That or they were just really dumb. He growled low in his throat as a warning to the other, as he could now distinguish that it was a person. But his growl was cut short as he finally inhaled and the scent invaded his nostrils. It smelled of sea salt caramel. It was sweet but not too much. There was the freshness as well, as if being on the sea water. It was something that was hard to miss as he unconsciously sniffed more of the scent.

" Ow,ow. That hurt. H-hey! are you alright?"

The person on top met his gaze as he hovered over him and Doflamingo was left even more speechless. It was boy, who looked young but was obviously a adult.

And he was beautiful.

He had tan skin that looked as if it was kissed by the sun. His hair was dark and looked soft to touch. But his eyes. His _eyes._ They were big and wide. They looked so innocent. But that wasn't what was so compelling about them. Despite making him look boyish, there was something in his dark gaze. Something hidden there just beneath the surface and it made Doflamingo's gut stir. Dolfamingo couldn't get his voice to work as the boy looked at him with worry in his eyes. Doflamingo suddenly felt relaxed and the tension he had felt just moments ago seemed non existent now in this boy's presence.

" Um, Did I run into you too hard? sorry" The boy rambled on. Doflamingo got the idea this was a common occurrence for the boy.

" Here, I'll get off" The boy proceeded to get up and move away. Something in Doflamingo stirred and he did not like that idea. He grabbed both of the boy's shoulders in a firm grip. The boy looked confused and tried again to move but the hands on him applied more pressure making him wince. The sun was shining right on the boy making him look stunning and Doflamingo was over come with a sudden need. He then, with great speed, brought the boy down where he nestled his face in between his neck and shoulder. Doflamingo inhaled deeply that salty, sweet scent. The boy tried to put his hands on Doflamingo's broad chest to push away but stopped when he heard a low growl.

"_Mine_."


	5. Entertainment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLOOO!!! I am back! I apologize for the little wait but from having doubts on my story and also working I just didn't have the motivation to continue the story. But, I see that quite a few people have actually liked the story and I felt that was what I needed to continue. So, I present to you the next chapter!!

This wasn't really what Luffy had in mind when he had left the boat.

When they had docked the ship and Luffy had managed to piss Zoro off, his only thoughts were to see the island while trying to survive the anger of his swordsman friend. With those thoughts in mind, he took right off with Usopp who he had been sure was right behind him. He was really interested to see what kind of island this would be and wanted to do some exploring, thinking along the lines of trying to find some good food and drinks, maybe getting some cool souvenirs. Normal things he did with his _Nakama. _So, when he found himself being forcibly embraced in the arms of another male- he unconsciously sniffed the man's scent- _Alpha _male, that really threw off his plans.

It confused Luffy so much that he was momentarily frozen, letting himself be held. He had accidentally ran into this man after leaving the ship. He turned back to see if his friend was behind him as he realized there wasn't another set of footsteps behind. That split second was all it took for Luffy to collide hard into a gigantic body and tumble down the hill. After shaking off his own disorientation from the fall he had tried to help the man, but instead of getting up the man had just grabbed at Luffy while holding him down. It was surprising and all Luffy could do was turn his face away from the man's chest to avoid suffocating as he fully scented the man. He smelled of Bourbon and spices. The area was surrounded in the same scent. Luffy had smelled it a bit ago but remained undeterred as he continued running like a mad man. Despite the smell of alcohol, Luffy found himself liking the scent. It was warm, as he sniffed again and felt it spread through his face and body. It was pleasant, but despite how much he liked the scent, that didn't mean he wanted to be held down so he put his hand directly under him on the other's chest and started to push away. A growl sounded out stopping him before he heard the man below him speak.

"_ Mine._"

Oh.

OH.

OH HELL NO.

Those words snapped Luffy out of his momentary confusion and giving a growl of his own he gathered all his strength to break out. Using his legs, he managed to put one directly under him as he tried pushed off of the man and in the same moment when the large arms tightened around him he reeled his head all the way back as much as he could and gave the man a sharp head-butt. That worked as the man grunted and loosened his hold on Luffy and he quickly took advantage and broke free. Luffy jumped up and stumbled backwards a couple of feet away before regaining his balance. Luffy growled as he said, " I don't know who you think you are, but I am no one's, bastard."

The man on the ground slowly got up before standing to his full height. It was then that Luffy was able to get a good look at the Alpha. Shocking blonde hair that was spiked, lightly tanned skin and he had to be the most massive person Luffy had seen in both height and size. An eye-sore of a pink feather jacket was draped over him, but that didn't hide the power of the man. Luffy could feel it and now being on alert, he was slightly tensed as he sized up the Alpha, coming to the conclusion that if the Alpha decided he wanted to pick a fight that Luffy needed to be focused and ready. Even putting in most of his strength behind that hit, the Alpha looked unfazed and uninjured, barely. Luffy stared and tried to keep eye-contact. The Alpha wore flamboyant shades and Luffy had trouble trying to read him. After holding the stare for a moment longer, the Alpha smiled all teeth at Luffy.

"Hey hey now, that wasn't very nice was it?" he said as he shoved both his hands in his pockets before continuing, " You could have seriously injured me."

Luffy wasn't as stupid as people would believe and he's been insulted many times before to know that was what the Alpha was just doing. There wasn't any blood from his nose despite the hard jab, not even a satisfying bruise. _Tch. _

" Sorry, I'll make sure to hit even harder next time."

The Alpha looked surprised but then threw his head back and cackled. 

" You're really funny! Such challenging words...from an Omega no less. Don't you know who you're talking to?"

"A creep?" 

" Surely you're nose works. Can't you scent me? I'm an Alpha."

"...So?"

The Alpha continued to stare at Luffy as his smile lessened. So the Omega knew he was challenging an Alpha. There's always been more lively Omega's, but Doflamingo knew how intimidating he was and even other Alpha's cowered before him. As they should. He should be insulted, angry even, but he couldn't help but feel a little excited over this Omega being so ballsy. _ How entertaining._

_" _Hey bastard, you still here?" said the dark-eyed Omega, snapping Doflamingo out of his musings and givnign another toothy smile. 

" You keep saying such hurtful things, you act as if I won't do anything just because you're an Omega. Most Alpha's would be mortified if an Omega ever were to hit them like you just did."

Typical, fragile Alpha ego. Luffy gritted out, " I don't expect you not to do anything."

The Alpha hummed as he seemed to ponder over Luffy's words. Luffy held both his hands in fists as he waited for the Alpha to retaliate in some way. Then the Alpha shrugged.

" I guess I could forgive you just this once, IF you give me your name."

Luffy was put off. He was sure that the Alpha was going to do something, anything, just not do nothing. And all he wanted was Luffy's name?. He only hesitated for a second before replying.

"Luffy."

Luffy watched as the Alpha seemed to inhale more, his nostrils flaring before growling out lowly, " _Luffy..."_. Luffy would never admit that he shivered at how his name left the Alpha's mouth. And could never admit if it was truly out of discomfort or something else. Even he didn't know.

Just in that moment he heard his name get called out by someone else and turned to see Chopper running towards him.

"Chopper!"

Chopper ran until he stood directly in front of Luffy, catching his breath. Chopper finally looked at luffy as he said, " Luffy! I finally caught up to you! You shouldn't have just left the boat like that!"

" Sorry Chopper, I had to get away from Zoro quickly."

" What will I do with you? " The reindeer had sighed out. It was then that Chopper took note that they were not alone. Looking over he saw a _gigantic _man. Chopper felt unnerved as unceremoniously eyed the -*_sniff*- _Alpha. Even more so had a wide,sinister smile was plastered on his face.

" Eh...Luffy...who is that person?"

Luffy seemed surprised then remembered that there was the weirdo he was talking to.

"oh, I ran into this bastard by accident and...." Luffy trailed off as he realized he had never gotten the man's name.

"OI! creeper! What's your name?"

And the creep just chuckled as he continued to stare at them. Chopper unconsciously took a step back and the smile got impossibly wider.

"Eh? What are you laughing at? I told you my name!" Luffy said as turned to face the man again. Annoyance creeped up his skin accompanied by indignation.

" And? I said if you told me your name I would let you off the hook from your little fiasco, so we're even which means I don't need to tell you anything" the Alpha said cheekily, loving how the dark haired omega flushed in anger.

"Boss"

A new voice had appeared and drew Luffy's attention behind the creep. A tall man stood a little ways with short black hair and looked stiff. He wore sun glasses-(_Is this a trend here?)- _and a large white coat. 

The weirdo had turned and gave a nod to acknowledge the other man.

"Hmmm, it seems I must leave. Pity, I wanted to play with you more" he said as he licked his lips. Turning around, he walked away with the other man in tow.

Luffy went to yell at the man but felt chopper pull at his leg pants. A silent plea.

_Please. Don't do it._

Luffy normally would have ignored it but Chopper seemed nervous so he relented. Luffy stood standing as he watched the two large men walk away, unconsciously sniffing out the scent that trailed after them. Luffy was curious who they were as he thought back on the interaction.

_Boss?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I will admit that towards the end I rushed and maybe it wasn't up to par to what I would have liked but I really wanted to put a chapter out after such a long wait. If you guys also are BNHA fans I have another story for you guys to check out called 'bitter coffee". If you like the fandome and the pairing, come give it a shot! Reviews are welcomed!


	6. Arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK!! Hello my fellow readers! I just want to first say thank you for all the reviews I greatly appreciate it! Second I am so sorry for the wait, I really need to like get on a schedule or something. But here is the next chapter, and P.S.S.S, I RECOMMEND YOU REREAD THE LAST CHAPTER!. I did some changes because I knew I rushed it and I felt like it needed some work so it's really important you guys re-read it because I added some new things, aight?

Vergo was silent as he followed behind his boss, thoughts swirling around in his head. After dealing with the worthless pack and disposing of them quickly, he had decided to look for his boss. Doflamingo had always been...a _persuasive_ person, and for all the times he would boast of how merciful a king he was, it was overshadowed by his viscous brutality. This was nothing new, but he was a composed chaos. His boss knew how to play with people in the most poised way. He once lived in Mariejois, he was a world noble, so it was expected he held himself in regal regard. So the outburst that had played out was unexpected. Vergo knew, _he knew, _that there was something wrong with the boss. Anyone who was dared called family knew it too. It started out months ago,his scent had slightly changed, carrying something new. What it was, Vergo did not know. He wanted to know, so badly, he wanted to do everything in his power to get rid the of the smell, the dark cloud that followed his boss. But how could he? Doflamingo never talked about those kind of things, and how could someone as replaceable as he dare ask Doflamingo what plagued him? What right did he have? So he kept his mouth shut and his thoughts to himself as he stood watching on the sidelines as the man he would readily give his life away struggled. When was the last time his smile was real?

So when Vergo caught up to his boss in the small clearing to what appeared to be a confrontation and saw the look on his face, for some reason, his heart skipped a beat. Vergo had just registered the scent that floated around him. He followed the anger and blood lust to him yet standing there he smelled something he hadn't in awhile, _excitement._ There was something else too, just under it, hiding so Vergo couldn't pinpoint what it was. That was what really caught his attention as he stood there without being detected. Vergo knew what was coming, saw the game his boss was already setting up and normally he would rejoice for something making his boss happy, but looking at the scene he felt different. When he heard the _boy_ say his name and Doflamingo repeat it, watching him react that way, something in Vergo shuddered. He spoke out before he knew he even did it, a sort of desperation in his action. Wanting to stop whatever was happening. Walking behind Doflamingo now, questions circled around in bis head, some wanting to ask Doflamingo about that boy and others about why he acted that way. They finally arrived at the car that waited for them no too far off from the clearing. Monet stood in front, patiently waiting for them.

" Is there something wrong?"

Vergo jumped a little in surprise but quickly recovered, feigning ignorance, " No sir, nothing at all"

Doflamingo hummed in acknowledgement as Monet opened the car door for him. He got inside and made himself comfortable as Vergo followed his league and sat beside him as Monet shut the door to sit herself in the front. The car started and drove down the road back to the city. The rest of the car ride was quiet back to the palace as the two men were left to their own thought. For now Vergo would not voice his questions. It was probably nothing anyway, hopefully they wouldn't run into that boy again.

Doflamingo thought of Luffy was well but instead was thinking back to smooth skin and dark eyes. He unconsciously licked his lips as he remembered back to the clearing. He was interesting, _oh so very interesting. _His scent was gone but he could vividly remember it just as if Luffy was right beside him. He suddenly felt very hungry, but not for any food.

Doflamingo was no fool. He may not have purposely acted that way, driven by his instincts, but his instincts were always right. He felt attracted to the young boy. Maybe going over board a bit but he could care less. He was not a hormonal teenager, he was a grown man. A man who knew what he wanted, and he wanted...

"Luffy....." he whispered as he grinned to himself, unaware of Vergo side eyeing him.

* * *

After that encounter, Luffy and Chopper made their way to the city. Chopper had questioned Luffy on the way about the Alpha and Luffy told him everything. After explaining they fell into silence, both occupied with their thoughts on the starnge Alpha for different reasons. Chopper was more concerned about finding someone like that on this island. The alpha hadn't really done anything to warrant such feelings, but his scent and the way he looked at Luffy.....there was something in that gaze that made Chopper want to _run. _

Luffy was also thinking about the Alpha. It was anything but pleasant thoughts as well as he silently fumed. What a dick he was. Luffy was just enjoying himself before the bastard ruined it. Yeah, Luffy may have had to slow down and yeah, maybe he needed 'WaTch WhEre He WaS GoiNG' or whatever. That didn't excuse the fact that the blondie was largely at fault to for not moving and doing...weird things. A real fucking creep. He thought back to when the Alpha had sniffed him. He shivered when he remembered his nose brushing against his neck, his hot breath..... Luffy convinced himself it was due to disgust and not something else.

"Luffy, look!"

Luffy pushed back his confusing thoughts and looked ahead to see the city. Luffy smiled cheerfully and picked up his pace with Chopper in tow. The city was so bright, and the people were bustling about. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves. There were food stalls and stands with different items being sold. It smelled so good that Luffy found himself drooling as he inhaled the spices wafting in the air. He narrowly avoided a couple of kids running past him chasing after a jumping toy. He laughed as he watched them try to catch the slippery thing.

" Wow, it's so busy here! And *sniff* it smells so good!"

" Hey Chopper, let's get something to eat!" Luffy enthusisatically said already surveying the stalls of what he was going to eat, which was everything.

" Should we wait for the others?" Chopper questioned.

" They'll meet up with us sooner or later. We should enjoy the things here since we got here first!"

Luffy was about to pick up a skewer with meat and vegetables on it that a man behind a stall was grilling until his vision was blocked. He jumped back as he took in what it was. A piece of paper was in front of him and highlighted in bold red letter was 'GRAND CELEBRATION'.

"Eh, what's this?" he questioned.

" Don't you know?" a whiny voice questioned. Luffy realized there was an arm attached to the paper and trailed his eyes until finally looking at the person holding the paper. It was a person wearing a uniform. A guard perhaps?

" Tonight is THE Grand Celebration. It's like a party, where the gracious king of Dressrosa holds every year to show his appreciation to the people. Isn't that nice? doesn't that show he cares for his people?"

" A Party?" Chopper asked excitedly.

" Yes! There will be drinks, food, entertainment! How nice! How gracious! How wonderful!" the man said as he handed the paper to Luffy and waltzed away to hand out more flyers to people.

" Wow Luffy! There's going to be a party! That sounds so fun! This place is great! Do you think they will have cotton candy?" 

Luffy smiled as he nodded, " I bet, this place seems really lavish. "

He looked over the flyer in his hands and grinned. The man was weird, he seemed to cheerful but a party was a party. If it had free food and drinks he just knows the rest of his friends would enjoy it. They would for sure be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOw was it? It is a bit short but I really wanted to upload something! Reviews welcomed.


	7. Warm feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo!. I know it's been awhile... he..he..but I come bearing a new chapter. Hopefully you guys like it!

Usopp was relieved as he spotted the dock where the ship was at. After seeing Chopper, he decided to walk back to the ship, ALL the way back. Usopp didn’t know which was worse, running after Luffy or struggling back down the way he came. Yet the pounding in his head quickly convinced him that resting at the ship was the best option. He felt just slightly worse and that worried him. He shuffled over to where the ship was at and spotted Nami and Robin walking down the ramp. Reaching the bottom was when they finally took notice of Usopp.

“ Hey!...” Nami greeted, slightly faltering as she took in his appearance. A small frown graced her features, eyebrows scrunched together in worry. Usopp felt even more uncomfortable now, shifting slightly on one foot to the other. He knew he might have looked a bit disheveled, his skin wet with sweat and his clothing sticking to him because of it. He absolutely knew it, but having Nami look at him like that made him feel self-conscious. 

“Hmm, you look as if you might have caught a deadly disease that is probably slowly killing you in an agonizing way” Robin concluded so smoothly, Usopp felt like he could cry. 

_ ‘Why? WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS ROBIN? CAN YOU PLEASE BE MORE SYMPATHETIC AND LESS OMINOUS? PLEASE! I don’t need to hear you tell me I’m dying when I feel like I’m actually dying!’ _

"  Usopp, are you okay?"

"W-what? O-of course!-" He stuttered out but stopped as he noticed Nami giving him an unimpressed look at his obvious attempt at a lie. Usopp hesitated for moment before continuing, "-I-i just feel a little under the weather? I probably need some rest and I'll be good as new!"

" Under the weather? dear me! are you alright?" a new voice asked.

Looking towards the top of the platform, the rest of the Brooke, Zoro, Sanji and Franky were just coming down. 

"Oh? is someone sick?" Franky asked as they reached the rest of the group.

" Usopp seems to not be feeling well." Robin supplied to them, Usopp feeling even more uncomfortable. '  _ I didn't want everyone to know..' _

" Now that I can take a good look at you, you seem a lot more paler than you did this morning." Sanji pointed out as he got into Usopp's personal space, much to the sharp-shooter's chagrin.

"W-will you guys quit it! I'm FINE! I'm just going to rest up. LIKE I SAID, and I'll be FINE! F-I-N-E, FINE!" Usopp argued, then suddenly felt light -headed as tried not to keel over and vomit. 

Nami look torn, on one hand she wanted to take care of Usopp. No matter what he said, he definitely looked worse for wear. She had a feeling he was keeping something from them the past few days, and now she knows that it probably has to do something with him not feeling good. Sometime he was just as hard headed as the trio of idiots. Which brought her to the other problem. Luffy had left with Chopper and the plan was to hopefully keep the pack out of trouble while staying on this island for the next couple of days. Nami really wanted to lay low here and she felt like she needed to supervise,  as she always does.

" Hmm, even if you say that someone should be with you." Zoro said, and the others nodded with that. Usopp felt frustrated with everyone and was about to comment before getting interrupted.

" I'll stay with him"

Usopp and the rest of the crew turned towards Sanji. He looked unbothered and gave a small smile towards Usopp. He threw an arm over his shoulder and started dragging Usopp back to the ship.

"H-hey! where are you going?" Brooke questioned as they watched their cook drag a weak,struggling Usopp.

" Don't mind us. I'll stay here and take care of Usopp! You guys go on ahead!" Sanji replied as he threw them a smile and continued back up the ship with a still struggling Usopp.

Zoro scoffed and started walking towards the path. " Let's leave and catch up to our idiot of a leader."

"But-"

" Don't worry. Usopp is in good hands, even if it's with fucking curly brows. There's no point in all of us staying here."

Nami still felt worried but started walking with the rest of their group towards the city as Franky started talking to them about the city being 'super'.

Sanji finally arrived in the little room where the bed was situated against the wall. This room was usually used when one of the members of the crew felt unwell or were injured. Chopper was mostly there. Sanji pushed Usopp towards the bed who still resisted. 

"O-oi! you don't have to stay here with me! I can take care of myself! besides, Chopper said he would come back so there really is no reason for you to stay here!" Usopp argued as he was gently pushed on the bed, refusing to budge when Sanji tried to push him to lay back.

Sanji sighed, " Listen, you're part of our crew and our friend. It's only natural for us to want to take care of you. So don't act all surprised when we do just that."

"As I said, you don't-"

" I know I don't have to, I WANT to." Sanji said so firmly, looking deep into Usopp eyes as he did. Usopp felt the words die in his throat and as Sanji tried once more to push him to lay back down, he let him. Sanji grabbed the blanket and draped it over Usopp.

" There, that wasn't so hard was it?"

" Heh, when have you ever treated me like this? I only have ever seen you treat Nami and Robin with this much care." Usopp joked.

" Don't get used to this. Once you get better, I'll be able to devote my time to being with the beautiful Nam-swan and Robin-chan!" Sanji said dreamily with hearts in his eyes. Usopp made a face as he looked at the love-struck cook. 

"Ah~ there he is." Usopp commented matter of factly. 

Sanji straightened himself out and turned to look down at Usopp, " Listen, I'll make you some soup to help you get better. We probably have some medication to hold you over before Chopper can get a good look at you. You'll probably need something in your stomach for that."    


As if on cue, nausea ripped through Usopp and he felt himself get warmer. Sanji noticed and his eyes softened as he put his hand on Usopp's forehead to feel him.

"yep, running a fever. I'll get started on my famous ' get better' stew. you'll love it and it will make you feel better."

" Thanks..but I don't know if I even have the stomach to eat it."

Sanji started walking out of the room as he gave a disapproving sound. He reached the door and looked back at Usopp.

" Doesn't matter. You have to eat to keep your strength up and get better. besides you need." at that Sanji gave Usopp a mischievous smirk, " you need some weight on you, your body is just as slender as a girl." 

Usopp flushed at that and sputtered trying to say something back. Sanji laughed and finally exited the room before Usopp could give a reply back. Usopp laid there feeling embarrassed by Sanji's statement. '  _How rude! My body is definitely far from a girl's!_'  Usopp thought, remembering back to his training that helped him gain the lean muscle he has at the moment. His body was definitely no where near a girl's. Usopp felt another wave of sickness hit him and he curled in on himself. Usopp really hoped Sanji would be quick with the stew. He remembered back to when Sanji tucked him in and his hand on his forehead. If Us felt himself get even warmer, he was quick to convince himself it was because he didn't feel good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews welcomed.


End file.
